Como siempre Problemas!
by Sweet-Gwendoline8
Summary: Justo cuando Ranma se siente más atraído hacía Akane, a la chica le proponen cambiar de prometido y ella lo acepta, tal vez es alguien que si la quiere. Enredos, problemas, malos entendidos, clásico de Ranma 1/2.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfiction así que no sean tan crueles en sus críticas por fa! XD

Los personajes pertenecen a la sería Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi.

_blah blah blah_ – Piensan

(blah blah blah) – Acciones y acotaciones

Sin nada más que decir, esto comienza así:

Ranma despertó acalorado, transpirado y excitado. Descubrió de mala gana que lo que lo tenía así, había sido sólo un sueño, el mejor del mundo, pero sólo un sueño. Miro a su lado a ver si estaba despierto su padre, pero para su tranquilidad no se encontraba en el cuarto. Decidió levantarse rápida pero sigilosamente y dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha con agua congelada (necesitaba más que agua fría para apagar su "calor interno").

Justo cuando pensó que iba a lograr llegar al baño sin ser visto por nadie, salio Akane toda mojada y con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndola, realmente se veía sexy. Para su mala suerte, esta imagen le hizo recordar su sueño de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar con cara de deseo a la chica. Akane noto el rubor de su prometido, pareciéndole tierno que a el le pasaran cosas al verla así (Si! No se enojo porque el la mirara con cara de ganas de que se le cayera la toalla, de hecho le gustaba esa mirada deseosa que, desde hace un tiempo atrás, el le dedicaba de vez en cuando) con una sonrisa de esas que derriten al chico, le dijo " es todo tuyo" y le guiño un ojo. El quedo petrificado no atino a decir nada y sólo trato de cubrir su incrementada erección.

Una vez en el baño se mojo con agua fría esperando que esas ganas raras que lo invadían se dispersaran, tal vez como chica era más fácil olvidarse de eso... Cuando al fin logro calmarse, se metió en la bañera y convertido ya en hombre, trato de relajarse, era sábado, no había apuro de nada, así que se quedo pensando...

_Demonios! Cada vez es más difícil ignorar esto...no sé en qué momento comencé a verla de otra manera, creo que es porque creció un poco, se desarrollo más...vivir con ella se me está haciendo un infierno y no puedo evitar que cada vez que la veo me den ganas de besarla, tocarla… ayyy! ...Hasta sueño esas cosas...__Imagino que haría ella si supiera lo que soñé anoche_ - se río para sí mismo traviesamente_ - de seguro me mataría! Primero me golpearía con sus puños, luego con su mazo y luego me mandaría volando a quien sabe dónde, y obviamente después me odiaría por el resto de su vida...Por eso...ella jamás debe saber! Además...no podría aceptar que sueño esas cosas con una marimacho fea y odiosa como ella, imposible! Yo debo soñar cosas así con... -_ No supo a quien poner en la oración. El tenía otras 2 prometidas y una loca tras de él, las tres muy lindas, sexys y dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Con eso en mente comenzó a pensar en las características de cada una.

- Shampoo: Es muy linda, exuberante, muy sexy y cariñosa (demasiado para mi gusto) la veo más como aliada, ella es fuerte, rápida y muy astuta, es bueno hacer pareja con ella en peleas o para sortear obstáculos, pero jamás me he imaginado casado con ella, a pesar de notar su belleza y sensualidad, su personalida es demasiado… tramposa como para confiar, además es peligrosa.

_- Ukyo : Ella es mi mejor amiga, creo que no podría tener algo con ella porque la veo más como hermana, además pensaba que ella era niño, así que nunca la vi así...a pesar de que es muy bella, coqueta, simpática, tierna y comprensiva, creo que de todas es la que tiene mejor carácter, es honesta, sincera y cariñosa, sería perfecta como esposa, pero...le falta esa pasión que si tiene Akane... - _Se detuvo a sí mismo...por qué pensaba en ella si aun no era su turno? Siguió.  
><em>- Kodashi: Ella está completamente loca! Con tan solo pensar en caer en sus trampas me dan escalofríos! Aunque...ella es muy linda, su mirada es muy sexy, se mueve con gracia y es super ágil, pero esas cosas no son nada comparado con aguantar sus locuras y estupideces, definitivamente ella nunca me gustara!<em>

Y por último Akane: Bueno...ella...es brusca, torpe, cocina más que mal, no es femenina, se viste como niñita, es enojona, lenta, aunque es inteligente, responsable, muy esforzada, perseverante, fuerte, preocupada, valiente, ella es la única que se ha arriesgado por mí, aun sabiendo que podía morir, cuando es tierna es la persona más tierna del mundo, es apasionada y eso me encanta! -

Dándose cuenta de que paso de los insultos a los halagos y sintiéndose bastante raro, volvió a su típica postura _- Tiene cara de niñito, su piel es muy es pálida, su nariz es pequeña, perfilada, sus ojos aceituna... - _Recordó los hermosos ojos de su prometida_ - ni verdes ni cafés, son muy inocentes, expresivos, lindos igual que su sonrisa, que me encanta, su cabello que huele a flores - _Dándose cuenta que termino como antes volvió a tratar de encontrarle la mayor cantidad de defectos posibles _-_ _Pero físicamente si que no tiene gracia! Sus piernas son largas y contorneadas, igual que las de las demás, pero más gorditas, igual que sus muslos y sus caderas perfectas...- S_intió calor al recordarla en toalla esa mañana - S_u trasero es demasiado redondo y parado, se ve muy muy...acariciable?, su cintura pequeña que acentúa más sus curvas y…- _en este punto la imaginación de Ranma ya volaba imaginando a Akane desnuda en poses muy provocativas_ - sus redondos pechos - _Recordó cuando la semana pasada no podía dormir a causa del calor, bajo las escalera en busca de agua y al salir de la cocina con una jara en dirección a su cuarto choco con Akane. Con el impacto, el agua cayó sobre la chica mojando su pijama, el que se pego a su pecho haciendo que se marcaran y traslucieran sus senos. Ranma sólo se quedo mirando esa parte como un bobo...Akane no le dijo nada, sólo se cubrió con las manos y fue en busca de agua. Eso le parecía muy extraño en ella, pero rápidamente se le olvido ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo había quedado muy feliz de ver a la chica, asique subió corriendo a su pieza para no ser descubierto. Con esos pensamientos se olvido de todo y se dedico a fantasear con la chica, hasta que sintió que su padre lo llamaba, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Mientras tanto la chica había terminado de secarse y vestirse, asique aprovechando la tranquilidad se recostó en su cama a pensar. Ella hace algún tiempo notaba un cambio en su cuerpo, estaba más curvilínea, su busto había crecido y se sentía más mujer. Además de los cambios físicos, ella había tenido un cambio en su personalidad, antes jamás hubiese permitido que Ranma la mirase de la forma que lo había hecho hace un rato o que la otra noche hubiese observado detalladamente sus pechos después del accidente con el agua, pero ahora, ahora era distinto, ella también lo miraba a él y al hacerlo sentía un deseo extraño dentro de sí, quería que él se le acercará, que la abrazará, la besará, tocará, incluso... - _ No puedo creerlo. Me he vuelto una pervertida! Cómo puedo fantasear con Ranma? Como puedo soñar esas cosas con él? Antes jamás se me hubiese ocurrido...que es lo que me pasa ahora? Qué hay de distinto en mi? o será que él es el distinto? Nah él es el mismo idiota insensible de siempre, más grande y guapo, pero imbécil, además el no me ve de esta forma...aunque…Igual me ha mirado distinto, se que mira mi cuerpo, cree que no lo noto, pero se pone rojo_ - Sonrió de gusto -_ o...será que él se da cuenta de que yo lo miro con cara de deseo? Ohhh dios mío! Espero que no sea eso! moriría de vergüenza!_ - Justo en ese momento el llamado de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ambos hombres estaban esperando a sus hijos, mientras una ansiosa Nodoka, preparaba té para todos. Ella había convencido a su esposo y su amigo Soun de que debían hablarles a los chicos del matrimonio para que ellos quisieran unirse y darles un heredero pronto, pero Nodoka conocía bien a sus muchachos, sabía que ninguno de ellos aceptaría casarse prontamente, ya que eso los llevaría a reconocer el amor que se tenían y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y testarudos para hacerlo, aun cuando era demasiado obvio para quien los observara detenidamente, como ella, que lo hacía desde que llego a esa casa y supo de su compromiso. Por eso quería darles el empujoncito que les faltaba y sabía que la única manera era poniendo las cosas más difíciles que nunca y mostrarle un reto a su hijo, que tuviese que luchar en serio por Akane lo haría reaccionar y sabía que la mejor manera eran los celos. Su hijo moría de celos cada vez que algún hombre miraba siquiera a su Akane. Si alguien se acercaba el se sentía inseguro, sobre todo con uno, uno que, para su punto de vista, casi se la quita. Precisamente ese hombre era perfecto para su plan y lo mejor era que ese hombre estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla. Todo comenzaría esa misma tarde y eso la emocionaba, ya que estaba segura de que su plan funcionaria a la perfección.

Al fin Akane bajo las escaleras con desgano, imaginaba que la iban a reprender o alguna tontería típica de su padre. Al llegar al salón vio a su tío Genma y a su padre sentado conversando seriamente. Ella se sentó en su típico lugar y luego llego Ranma quien se sentó al lado de la chica. Los padres los miraron, pensaron un momento y al fin Soun hablo:

Ranma, creo que es hora de que decidas si te casaras con mi hija. Tú ya tienes 18 y ella está próxima a cumplirlos. Es necesario que empiecen a responsabilizarse - Los miró seriamente.

Es cierto hijo! Debes actuar como todo un hombre y tomar por esposa a Akane, así juntos se harán cargo del dojo y le harás honor al clan Saotome dándonos un fuerte heredero! - Rió feliz imaginando a su nieto.

Otra vez con lo mismo? Uds. nunca aprenden! - Grito un enfurecido Ranma - Hasta cuando me van a molestar con eso? Yo no pienso casarme con nadie hasta que no me cure de mi maldición y cuando al fin lo haga con la persona con quien menos me casaría sería con Akane! (La chica lo miro con dolor) Ella es fea y demasiado marimacha! (ella se ofendió) Un Saotome, sobretodo uno tan apuesto como yo, debe tener por esposa una mujer bella, cariñosa, fuerte, rápida y buena esposa, eso incluye hacer comida comestible! Y Akane no...( Paff! La chica lo golpeo) - El la miro con rabia y abrió la boca para seguir enumerando sus defectos, pero...

Me parece bien que pienses eso y deberías saber que esto es en lo único en lo que concuerdo contigo, yo quiero terminar de estudiar antes de casarme y cuando termine tampoco pienso casarme contigo! (Dándole una mirada de odio a Ranma, quien inmediatamente se sintió mal por decir esas cosas tan hirientes, sólo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos).

Yo tengo una solución para ti querida Akane - Habló Nodoka, quien entraba con una bandeja de té a la sala, mientras todos ahí la miraban sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Soun, querido amigo - Se dirigió a él la mujer con una serena sonrisa - Tu quieres a un hombre fuerte que se encargue del dojo y despose a tu hija no? (Soun asintió) Bueno, creo que entonces deberías buscar a otro prometido para la bella Akane - Todos quedaron en shock. Sobre todo Ranma, quien no podía creer las palabras de su madre - Uno que se lleve bien con ella y que la quiera, es tu hija Soun y se merece ser feliz y con mi hijo no lo es - Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Ranma, quien sintió como su estomago y pecho se apretaban dentro de él, ya que, era muy cierto, el no hacia feliz a su prometida - Al igual que mi hijo no lo es con ella - Ahora era el turno de Akane de sentirse mal y darse cuenta de lo cerrada que era con su prometido - Es evidente que no se quieren como pareja, sólo son grandes amigos, no los obliguen a hacer algo que no quieren y ser infelices. - Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando. Hasta que Genma se dio cuenta de que si Akane buscaba otro prometido ellos tendrían que irse y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Nodoka! Pero que estás diciendo? El único prometido de Akane-chan es Ranma! Sólo ellos pueden darnos un heredero para nuestras escuelas! Ranma, sólo debe...

Y a quien propones? - Interrumpió Soun.

Veras Soun, conocí a un fuerte chico que practica artes marciales, es muy bueno y apuesto. El parece estar interesado en Akane, por lo que no creo que rechace un compromiso con ella - Ranma palideció y luego su cara se puso roja de ira! _" como que el está interesado en ella? quien será el maldito?" - _Si lo quieren conocer, el está afuera, vino de visita - Nodoka le entrego un té a cada uno de los presentes y se aseguro de que Akane lo tomara.

La chica pensaba y pensaba. Quien sería el misterioso y fuerte chico que estaba interesado en ella? "_Será Kuno acaso? Noo! la tía lo conoce, ella sabe que lo detesto y jamás me haría algo así. Pero qué extraño que quiera comprometerme con otro, pensé que le agradaba nuestro compromiso...yo no quiero otro prometido! Aunque...tal vez sería bueno sacarle celos a Ranma - _Sonrió mentalmente con esa idea y decidió en seguida_ -_Tía Nodoka, me parece buena idea. Creo que es lo mejor para mi - Hablo seriamente y se dirigió a su padre - Padre, por favor, yo quiero ser feliz con alguien a quien ame y él me ame a mí, dame la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más.

Me parece perfecto marimacho fea! Yo también quiero otra prometida! Una MUJER no una niñita plana, fea y antipática- Habló con rabia mientras miraba a Akane.

Ves papá? No puedes dejar que traten así a tu hija! - Dijo Akane haciéndose la victima de una forma muy realista.

Esta bien hija, tienes razón, muy a mi pesar, el compromiso queda disuelto - Soun estaba cabizbajo, realmente él pensaba que su pequeña y Ranma se casarían y serían felices. Ahora comenzaría todo de nuevo y sólo esperaba que el nuevo prometido lograra llevarse bien con su temperamental hija.

Genma sólo miro la escena pensando en que debería irse con su familia y trabajar, algo que el detestaba.

En ese caso llamaré a tu nuevo prometido - Nodoka se puso de pie, abrió la puerta corrediza y le hizo señas a alguien. En seguida volvió a su lugar y bebió tranquilamente de su té, mientras todos estaban expectantes ¿Quien sería el nuevo prometido de Akane?. De pronto se sintieron los pasos al lado de la puerta y apareció al fin un apuesto, alto y fornido chico de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, hermosos ojos almendrados de un color azul oscuro que le daban una mirada misteriosa y sexy. A Akane se le paralizo el corazón cuando lo vio y a Ranma casi le da un infarto, su peor rival en la lucha del corazón de Akane, era su nuevo prometido.

TU? No puede ser! - Grito un sorprendidísimo y enojado Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento haberme demorado tanto en subir el 2° capitulo, pero he estado entre el estudio y el trabajo a full!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si! Adivinaron! Aunque en realidad no era muy difícil xD

Saludos a todos y la historia sigue asi:

Shinnosuke! - La chica estaba como en shock, jamás pensó en el cuando Nodoka habló acerca de un nuevo prometido.

Hola querida Akane, estoy muy feliz de verte - Se acercó a la chica y la abrazo cariñosamente, ella sólo se dejo abrazar, aun sin saber como reaccionar. Ranma murió de celos.

Que haces tu aquí? No deberías estar cuidando al pueblo de los monstruos y a tu abuelito? - pregunto con ironía, mientras se interponía entre el y la chica para separarlos.

Ah, hola Ranma, pues, creo que tu madre ha explicado todo no? Estoy aquí para ser el nuevo prometido de Akane, si ella acepta claro (le dedico una mirada coqueta a la chica, ella se ruborizo). Con respecto al bosque y mi abuelo, no te preocupes, hace unos meses llegaron unos parientes y ellos se encargan de los animales y de la salud de mi abuelo, quien esta más feliz que nunca por la noticia - El chico le sonrió a Akane y ella al fin despertó de sus pensamientos, sonriéndole instintivamente, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, el parecía estar más guapo. Ranma noto la mirada de la chica hacía su rival, se sintió inseguro y traicionado. _"Esto no puede ser! por que tenía que ser justo el? Como lo conoció mi mamá?, hablare seriamente con ella después" – _La voz del chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Señor Tendo, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Shinnosuke...

Lo sé hijo, sé quien eres y de donde vienes, mi hija Akane me lo contó todo después de volver de Ryugenzawa y por lo que dijo pareces ser un buen chico, además le salvaste la vida a mi pequeñita, definitivamente mereces ser su prometido! - Soun abrazo al chico animosamente, Shinnosuke se avergonzó - Bienvenido a la familia hijo! Kasumi, Nabiki, vengan! Hay que celebrar!

Pero Tendo! Como puede cambiar a mi hijo tan fácilmente? Íbamos a ser familia! - Genma trataba de convencer a su amigo, de ninguna manera quería irse a su casa y trabajar, intentaría cualquier cosa antes de eso.

Lo siento Saotome, por lo visto mi pequeñita y su hijo no están hechos el uno para el otro, asique me parece correcto que este fuerte joven tome su lugar y se case con mi hija.

Mientras Soun y Genma discutían Akane pensaba – "_Que será mejor hacer? Si acepto a Shinnosuke él podría ilusionarse, además de que podría perder a Ranma...Pero le daría una lección a ese imbécil_" - Miro a un ofuscado y tensó Ranma – "_Jaja será divertido sacarle celos, de hecho parece que ya esta celoso! Ya sé! sólo me dejaré querer por Shinnosuke, aceptaré el nuevo compromiso y actuaré normal para no darle esperanzas, pero aprovechare al máximo esta situación para hacerle pagar al insensible de Ranma, ya verá!"_ - Akane sonrió y se dirigió a su padre, el show estaba por comenzar y ella amaba actuar - Creo que tienes razón papá, Shinnosuke y yo nos llevamos muy bien y tal vez esto podría funcionar - Miró a Shinnosuke y le sonrió - Al menos yo lo intentaré – dijo en un tono cariñoso.

Gracias Akane, intentaré ser el mejor prometido para ti! – Evidentemente emocionado por las palabras de la chica.

Ranma sintió como su corazón se detuvo y su pecho se apretó. No podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, SU Akane lo estaba cambiando por otro! Y no cualquier otro, lo cambiaba por Shinnosuke! El chico que tenía más posibilidades de quitársela para siempre. – _"Estúpida Akane! Como haces esto justo ahora! Que hago? qué debo hacer?" _- Tomando su actitud de siempre dijo - Pues eso me deja libre de una marimacho como tu! No puedo ser más feliz, ahora me iré a elegir a una de mis hermosas prometidas - Y se fue saltando por los tejados tratando de escapar de sus sentimientos, dejando a una afectada Akane, ella quería sacarle celos, pero no había pensado en las molestas chicas que seguían a su ex prometido.

_"Ranma pobrecito de ti mi hijo, pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien, luego hablare contigo" _– Nodoka lo veía alejarse muy pensativa.

Que? Shinnosuke es el nuevo prometido de Akane? Vaya! Tu si que eres rápida hermanita, te lo tenías bien guardado – Una sorprendida Nabiki, pensaba en la forma de hacer negocios con esa información.

Bienvenido Shinnosuke – Como siempre Kasumi se mostraba muy gentil – "_Pobre Ranma-kun, debe sentirse muy mal"_

_"Demonios! Como no pensé en Shampoo y Ukyo? Acosaran a Ranma como nunca! No puedo permitirlo! Uyyy! Estúpido Ranma! Tenías que salir corriendo, cobarde!" - _La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando Nodoka se le acercó, la miró sonriente indicándole que la siguiera. Akane solo asintió y fue con ella al cuarto de la Sra. Saotome.

Querida Akane-chan, me hubiese gustado mucho que tu hubieses sido la esposa de mi hijo, siempre pensé que Uds. Si se querían, pero eran muy tímidos y orgullosos para decírselo, al menos eso pensaba yo de mi Ranma, pero últimamente uds. Se evitan más que nunca, se pelean más y se tratan peor y eso no es sano en lo absoluto, es por eso que me atreví a hacer todo esto, espero que no estés enojada conmigo, ya que yo te quiero como a una hija – Acaricio maternalmente su rostro y la abrazo, Akane se conmovió con las palabras y cariños de su ex suegra y la abrazo también – Espero que seas muy feliz y te cuides mucho cuando ya no estemos.

Espere! Que quiere decir con todo esto? Cuando ya no estén? – El semblante tierno que tenía Akane durante los cariños de su suegra cambio completamente a uno lleno de angustia y preocupación.

Que nos iremos a nuestra casa, ya esta reparada y como Ranma ya no es más que tu amigo, debemos irnos, pero no te preocupes, puedes ir a visitarnos, al igual que nosotros vendremos – dijo viendo los ojos de la jovencita llenarse de lagrimas, ante sus palabras – "_Vaya! Mi plan si que esta dando resultado!"  
><em>  
>Entiendo…cuando se irán tía? - Akane jamás pensó en que Ranma se iría, ella estaba tan confundida por la llegada de Shinnosuke y concentrada en sacarle celos a Ranma, que jamás pensó en las consecuencias, ni prometidas, ni menos en que los Saotome se irían de su casa. <em><em>

Yo creo que mañana Akane-chan – _Lo siento mi niña, pero es necesario!_ – Pensaba Nodoka.

La extrañaré mucho tía, no sabe cuanto – Akane sólo se abrazó a su ex suegra y lloró. Nodoka se limito a acariciar su cabeza en señal de consuelo. Akane no quería mostrarse tan afectada, Nodoka era como su mamá y la extrañaría mucho, pero si se ponía así era por Ranma y Nodoka lo sabría! No podía demostrarle cuanto le dolía que él se fuera, su orgullo no la dejaba.

No te preocupes querida, nos veremos siempre, no es como que nos vayamos para no vernos nunca más, tu sabes que nuestra casa no esta tan lejos, no llores que me dará más pena irme.

Esta bien tía, tiene razón, la dejaré para que empaque todo – dijo secándose las lagrimas y saliendo del cuarto en dirección a su dormitorio, sólo quería estar sola y pensar que haría.

El chico sólo pensaba y pensaba en SU Akane, no podía creer que ella ya no fuese su prometida y menos que ahora estaría con Shinnosuke – "_Tengo que hacer algo! No permitiré que ese idiota me la quite! Akane es MIA! Estoy seguro que ella me prefiera a mi, por algo se vino conmigo aquella vez"_ – recordó cuanto sufrió cuando pensó que a su marimacho le gustaba el guardián del bosque – _"tal vez si le gusta después de todo, no se veía muy molesta con la idea de ser su prometida, es más le sonrió y habló de manera dulce y gentil…Ni siquiera a mi me mira así "–_ Se deprimió pensando que Akane sólo le dedicaba miradas de enojo y palabras pesadas – _Tal vez si yo hubiese sido más gentil también…Akane_ – suspiró . Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Ayyy! Pero que…! – Gritó mientras se ponía en guardia.

No debes bajar la guardia de esa forma idiota! Menos ahora! – Exclamo un desafiante Ryoga en posición de ataque – Supe lo que paso…de nuevo permitiste que te la quitara no? Ese shinnosuke debe tener algo – El tono del chico era desanimado y molesto a la vez.

No me molestes P-chan, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces…además no me importa que esa niña tonta y fea se quede con el, es más, lo compadezco, el pobre idiota esta destinado a ser golpeado y envenenado por ella jajajajaja – Río de forma burlesca, tratando de sonar convincente.

No me vengas con eso a mi Ranma. Yo sé muy bien que si te importa, te importa tanto como a mí, pero tu eres demasiado inmaduro para asumirlo.

_Vaya! Un serio Ryoga denotaba madures y seguridad_ - Ranma se asusto - _Como es posible que este cerdo me hable así? Acaso es tan obvio? Demonios! Nooo! _– Que sabes tu? Akane no me importa!

Raaaanma! Por favor! Tú sabes muy bien que si! O me vas a decir que no sueñas con ella? Porque si no es así, entonces lo que soñaste anoche fue con otra Akane no?.

QUE¡? – Ranma se sonrojo, se avergonzó demasiado al haber sido descubierto – _"como lo sabe? Quizas que dije! O nooo!"_ - pero se hizo el desentendido y fingió desinterés – No sé de que hablas! Nunca he soñado con ella jajaja, estas loco! Tanto convertirte en P-chan te encogió el cerebro o algo jajajaja

Siiiiii, claro Ranma… Yo te escuche sabes? Anoche Akane encontró a P-chan y me dio sed, decidí ir a tomar agua, salí de su cuerto y cuando iba por el pasillo yo …

Así que Akane encontró a P-chan y P-chan dejó que Akane durmiera con el? – Ranma miraba con enojo a su amigo-rival – Eres un aprovechador!

E…eese no es el punto! El punto es que pase por afuera de tu cuarto y te escuche nombrar a Akane, así que entre y me quede viéndote soñar con ella. Por lo que se oía no era un sueño muy santo no Ranma? - Ahora Ryoga lo miraba con cara de enojo y Ranma estaba completamente rojo – Eres un pervertido! _  
><em>  
>Como se te ocurre decir eso! Yo soñar cosas pervertidas con Akane! JAAA! Debes estar bromeando, yo no soñé nada, además un sueño no implica que la quiera o algo! Ahora déjame tranquilo!<em> – <em>Ranma estaba muy preocupado negando todo cuando llego Ukyo.

Ran-chan! Supe lo que paso, pero cuéntamelo todo! – La chica lo tomo del brazo cuando unos bomboris casi la golpean fuertemente – Shampoo! Déjanos en paz!

JAMAS! Airen ahora ya no esta comprometido con chica violenta, asique ahora es solo mio! – La china se acercó y se colgó del cuello de Ranma apretando sus senos en el pecho del chico, mientras le sonreía coquetamente – cierto airen? Shampoo te hará muy feliz!

Jojojojojo eso nunca par de plebeyas! Mi Ranma jamás se fijaría en Uds. Pobres brujas feas! – Un listón enrollaba a un muy enojado Ranma – ohh! Mi amor! Ahora solo seremos tu y yo! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al dejar a esa bruta de Akane Tendo.

JA! Ran-chan no lo hizo por ti loca de patio! – Ukyo sacaba sus pequeñas palas y las lanzaba para cortar el listón que aprisionaban al chico – El nunca fijaría en alguien como tu!  
>Es verdad! Tu no eres prometida de Ranma, asique vete! A menos que quieras salir muy herida de aquí – Shampoo se ponía en posición de combate, amenazante.<p>

Yo no necesito ser prometida oficial de mi amado Ranma, el me eligió a mi sin ningún compromiso previo y eso me hace mas importante que Uds. Dos, par de feúchas! Son tan feas que necesitan que alguien les consiga marido, no como yo que con mi belleza y encanto conquiste a Ranma apenas me vio! Jojojojojo!

QUE? – dijeron al unísono muy enojadas por el atrevimiento de Kodashi.

Estas loca! Shampoo es más hermosa y más fuerte que tu! Loca patética! – De un salto llego al lado de Kodashi y comenzaron a pelear.

Ya paren! - Ukyo estaba harta de esas peleas absurdas. Ranma era su mejor amigo, lo amaba y últimamente entre ellos existía una relación muy cercana y confidente, ella le contaba sus cosas a él y viceversa, así es como se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de Akane, aunque claramente el lo negaba y trataba de disimularlo, pero ella ya lo conocía bien y si bien es cierto, al principio se sintió muy mal y se negaba a aceptarlo, con el paso del tiempo se percato de que era bastante obvio y dejo de doler tanto y la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de que fuese amor de pareja lo que sentía por el, por eso, más que a exigir sus derechos de prometida, había ido a verlo para saber como estaba y que ese par de locas hablaran como si el chico fuese un trofeo, le molestaba bastante. – Uds. Dos están locas! Dicen que están enamoradas de Ranma, pero ni siquiera lo conocen! Creen que siendo prometidas o lindas es suficiente, pero se han preguntado que saben de el en realidad?

Shampoo no necesita hablar con Airen, después de casarnos tendremos toda la vida para conocernos – En el fondo ella no pensaba así, sólo lo había dicho para no aceptar las palabras de Ukyo.

Yo sé todo acerca de mi adorado Ranma, además el misterio es más atractivo – Kodashi tampoco pensaba así, en realidad se acababa de dar cuenta de que las cosas que sabía era la información que le vendía Nabiki y lo que le informaba Sasuke.

No les creo, Uds. Están muy locas, pero todas las chicas necesitamos saber más sobre el hombre que nos gusta, no creo que se conformen tan sólo con saber su nombre y donde vive para ir a molestarlo – Ukyo estaba muy enojada. Ranma y Ryoga estaban sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Tú también siempre perseguiste a Airen! No te hagas la madura! si no dinos por que estas aquí?

Esta china tiene razón, dinos qué haces aquí plebeya y dilo ahora! La hermosa Rosa Negra no tiene tiempo para tus trucos.

Estoy aquí para ver como esta Ranma! Él es mi mejor amigo y eso hacen los mejores amigos. No todo es sacar provecho de las situaciones, para que uds. Sepan, menos en momentos como estos.

La chinita la miraba con desconfianza – Shampoo no creerte, tu sólo quieres conquistar a mi airen.

Yo tampoco te creo! No pierdas tu tiempo y mejor ve a cocinar, no ves que por estar aquí te estas haciendo aún más pobre! Jojojo

Vamos a pelear por Airen! La que gane es la nueva prometida y las demás quedan sin ningún derecho! Y deben jurar por su honor que…

Ya basta! Déjenme en paz! Hasta cuando seguirán con todo esto? Como no se dan cuenta de que en vez de lograr que me gusten hacen todo lo contrario? – Interrumpió el aludido, acercándose a ambas chicas y calmándose les dijo – Creo, que es tiempo de que aclaremos todo esto. Shampoo, tu eres hermosa y fuerte, pero en realidad actúas como si estuvieses obsesionada conmigo y eso a ningún chico le gusta, yo sé que tu no me amas como dices y que todo lo haces por tus leyes de amazona, pero eso sólo es valido en tu pueblo, yo te aprecio, pero no quiero nada contigo. Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más – Shampoo no fue capaz de contradecirlo, sólo lo miro pensativa, Ranma se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la otra chica - Y tu Kodashi…no tenemos ningún compromiso de por medio, no sé que te dio por perseguirme, pero nunca te he dado esperanzas. Tu eres linda, de hecho cualquier otro hombre quisiera estar contigo, pero yo no, jamás me gustaras porque sinceramente creo que estas loca.

Ranma mi amor, no me digas esas cosas, no seas cruel! Yo si te amo! - Lloraba Kodashi – No me dejes así! – Se abalanzo sobre Ranma, pero este esquivo su abrazo, ella cayo al suelo llorando y miro a Ranma con odio – Eso quiere decir que te quedarás con la pobre cocinera?

Ya basta Kodashi! Con quien me quede no es tu problema, nunca lo fue! Por favor no me molestes nunca más! – Dijo mientras dando media vuelta comenzó a saltar por los arboles, alejándose del lugar, dejando a todos atónitos.

Ranma tiene razón! Y para que lo sepan él no me eligió a mi tampoco – Dijo Ukyo mientras se alejaba.

Que locas! – Ryoga tomaba sus cosas para emprender su camino.

Shampoo estaba triste. Lo que Ranma le había dicho era cierto, pero ella no lo aceptaba. Si no se casaba con el su tribu la castigaría, ella debía cumplir con sus tradiciones _–" No puedo permitir esto, mi deber como amazona es casarme con un hombre fuerte y el más fuerte que conozco es Ranma, además ya toda la tribu sabe del compromiso, si no es casada con el no podré volver a la tribu…eso si que no! Debo conquistarlo a como de lugar!"_ – Decida a hacer lo que sea, se fue saltando por los tejados hacía el neko hanten, debía pensar en algo en conjunto con su bisabuela.

Kodashi también se fue del parque, pero ya con un plan en mente.

_Gracias Ex cuñadito! Esta joyita me dará muchos miles de Yens! – _Sonrió la avara chica, mientras salía de su escondite y apagaba su cámara de video.

Así transcurrió el día y la noche se hizo presente. Akane y Ranma no se habían visto en todo el día hasta que Kasumi los llamo a cenar. Y justo en medio de las escaleras…

Akane salio de su habitación, cabizbaja y pensativa, pensando en que haría con toda la nueva situación. Mientras del otro lado del pasillo venía un jovencito en iguales condiciones, sin mirar por donde caminaba, concentrado totalmente en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto PUM!

Ayy! Que demonios! - Auuuchh! Me dolió! – Se escucho al unísono, mientras se sobaban los lugares golpeados con el choque.

Akane? - Ranma! – Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, tan fijamente, que de la sorpresa pasaron al embelesamiento, se miraban como si quisieran transmitirse todo lo que sentían sin tener que hablar, hacer comprender al otro todo lo que sentían.

_Akane! Dime algo por favor, dime que no quieres a Shinnosuke y que todo volverá a ser como siempre, por favor! Vaya…tus ojos son tan lindos…toda tu eres tan linda…si supieras todo lo que me gustas...- _Sin querer miro sus labios y muy lentamente se acercó un poco a ella.

_Ranma…por que me miras así? Que nervio! Eres tan guapo! Como me gustaría que todo fuese distinto, mas fácil, que supieras que me gustas… - _Ella también miro los labios de él y como por inercia también aproximó.  
><em><br>_**Akane! Ranma! Bajen a Cenar!**_ – _La voz de Kasumi los saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se dieran cuenta de la comprometedora situación. La vergüenza y los nervios hicieron lo suyo, lo de siempre…

Pero que tonta eres! Por qué no miras por donde caminas? Casi muero del susto al chocar con algo tan feo como tu! Pensé que eras un troll o algo! – Actuando como si viniera saliendo de un gran susto.

Uyyyyyshh Raaaaaanmaaa! Eres un estúpido! Tu también estabas distraído y eso es peor en ti, un graaan artista marcial como tu no debería bajar la guardia no? – Dijo en tono irónico.

Con una cara tan fea como la tuya hasta el mejor artista marcial se asusta Akane! Tal vez por eso le ganabas a todos los chicos y hasta a Kuno todas las mañanas jajajaja

Maldito imbécil! Que bueno que ya no eres nada mio! Y sabes? Así le ganaba a Kuno todas las mañanas! – Saco su enorme maso y PUM! Dejó enterrado en el suelo al chico de la trenza.

**Edtupida marimachooo!** - Grito desde el suelo un adolorido Ranma.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la mesa. Se podía sentir un ambiente tenso.

Todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, sólo que ahora al lado de Akane También estaba Shinnosuke, quien se lanzaba miradas de odio con Ranma. Akane sólo se limitaba a comer sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras la familia los observaba curiosas y expectantes ante cualquier movimiento o palabra entre los chicos. Nabiki tenía cámaras ocultas, para captar cualquier momento clave. Nodoka esperaba, en cualquier momento su hijo sería varonil y echaría al intruso (eso pensaba ella). Soun lloraba desconsoladamente y Genma tenía una mirada preocupada. Así estaban los ánimos en el dojo cuando de pronto…

CONTINUARA…

Esta vez prometo no demorarme tanto! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Akane Tendo! ¡Mi diosa con alma de Tigresa! ¡No permitiré que cambies de prometido y que ese no sea yo! - Un muy solemne Kuno gritaba a todo pulmón desde el patio de la casa Tendo.

¡Aysh! Lo que faltaba - Akane se descompuso inmediatamente.

¿Quien es ese? - Preguntó Shinnosuke a Nabiki.

Verás nuevo cuñado, ese es Kuno Tatewaki, un pretendiente de mi hermanita que esta enamorado de ella desde hace años. Él es muy rico, un tanto mujeriego y esta loco, pero a mi me cae muy bien la verdad – _"Puedo sacarle dinero muy fácilmente" _

Ahhh, ya veo - _"Que tipo tan raro" _

Ranma no hacía nada, en el fondo quería ir y golpear a Kuno, pero Akane ya no era su prometida, así que debía actuar como si no le importase y siguió comiendo, aunque estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que pasaría.

¡Akane mi amor! – Gritó mas fuerte mientras se acercaba logrando divisarla – Me alegra mucho que hayas dejado a ese imbécil de Saotome ¡al fin! Él no es nada para alguien como tu, pero...

"_Esta bien...! Ahora si me tengo que meter_!" - ¿ A quien le dices imbécil ehh? Y Akane no me dejo. Fue otro arreglo de nuestros padres y para que sepas yo estoy más que feliz con esto. Ahora, si quieres pelear… ¡aquí estoy!

Ya no vale la pena pelear contigo Saotome, ya no eres mi rival en el amor de mi Akane, a menos que quieras un duelo por la chica del cabello de fuego – Replico Kuno sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ella jamás querrá nada contigo estúpido ¡Date cuenta! - Gritaba Ranma

¿Quién es la chica de cabello de fuego? - Le preguntaba Shinnosuke a la mujer más avara de todo Japón.

Bien, esa información te costará nuevo cuñadito - Mientras extendía su mano en señal de que le diera dinero.

¿Qué? - El guardián de Ryugensawa se sorprendió.

Ahora que eres parte de la familia debes comenzar a conocerme. Yo puedo ser tu mejor amiga e informante, pero te costará, nada es gratis en la vida, ni siquiera entre la familia - dijo sonriente como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Eres muy rara - _"Todos son muy raros" – _Pensaba el chico.

¡Oigan! El Gran Kuno Tatewaki, El Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan, esta hablando ¡Cállense! –Les grito a Nabiki y Shinnosuke, quienes ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta, así que Kuno se dirigió a Ranma - Bien como digas, no me interesa hablar contigo ahora Saotome, sólo quiero saber - Mirando a Akane con su mejor cara de galán – ¿Por qué ahora tienes otro prometido sin darme la oportunidad de pedir tu mano? Apuesto a que quieres que luche por tu amor ¿no? Muy bien ¡Eso haré!

La chica no podía creer lo estúpido que era Kuno - No quiero que pelees por mi amor. ¡Porque yo no te quiero! - Gritaba furiosa - No quiero nada contigo, no me gustas, no te encuentro atractivo, es más ¡me caes mal! Así que vete ahora de mi casa ¡y deja de molestarme! – Gritaba ofuscada.

Mi amor...no puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de tus bellos labios…Yo Kuno Tat…

¡Hey! Ya deja en paz a Akane – Hablo seriamente su nuevo prometido – No dejaré que la molestes más.

¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Cómo osas a interrumpirme?

Yo soy el prometido de Akane, mi nombre es Shinnosuke – Dijo tranquilamente, pero con autoridad – Por eso te ordeno que dejes de molestar y te retires de aquí.

Así que tu eres el nuevo prometido… ¡Mi Akane merece mucho más que alguien como tu! –Desenfundó su espada de madera y la apunto hacía el chico – ¡Te reto a un duelo!

¿Un duelo? – Pregunto un poco confundido Shinnosuke.

Por supuesto! O es que tienes miedo del gran rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan? - Alardeaba Kuno poniéndose en una pose arrogante.

No tengo miedo, no sé ni quien eres, sólo entiendo que estas molestando a Akane y no voy a aguantar eso, menos ahora, asique acepto tu reto – Dijo el chico acercándose a Kuno.

"_Perfecto, ahora veré que tan fuerte es este guardabosques estúpido. No parece tan débil como Kuno" – _Meditaba Ranma mientras miraba atentamente la pelea_. _

Uyyy ex cuñado, creo que Shinnosuke si que esta enamorado de mi hermana y mírale la cara a ella. Parece estar muy feliz de que la defiendan

Sii! Me parece un tanto romántico, aunque la violencia no es buena – decía Kasumi, haciendo que Ranma se molestara.

_"¿Defendiendo a Akane? ¡PFffff esto no es nada! yo la he salvado y la salvaré siempre, soy el único que la ha cuidado. Estúpido Shinnosuke…"  
><em>  
>Bien el duelo será ahora mismo en el Dojo de los Tendo – Propuso Kuno.<p>

Bien, que sea en el dojo – Accedió Soun. 

UNA VEZ QUE ESTABAN TODOS EN EL DOJO

Shinnosuke, no tienes que pelear con Kuno, yo se defenderme de el – Pedía Akane al chico y sonriendo dijo – Además ya no me interesan las estupideces que dice.

Akane-chan, no puedo permitir que moleste a mi prometida – Shinnosuke miraba a los ojos a Akane con una intensidad que hizo que ella se sonrojara – Gracias por preocuparte por mi – El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

_"¿QUUUUUEEEEEE? ¡ El muy aprovechado! Mira como la abraza y ella…¿ella se deja?" – _Ranma ardía en celos, pero se limito a observar la escena.

¡Oye! ¿Como te atreves a abrazar así a mi futura esposa? Te hare papilla estúpido – Proclamaba Kuno.

¿Futura esposa? ¿Tu estas loco o no la escuchaste? Ella NO ESTA INTERESADA EN TI ¡Ahora te hare pagar por molestarla!

Eso ya lo veremos! En guardia! – Kuno se ponía en posición de batalla con su espada apuntando a Shinnosuke.

Soun se puso a explicar las reglas para el combate, mientras, como siempre Nabiki observaba y molestaba a Ranma.

Kasumi, has notado lo bien que se llevan Akane y Shin-kun – Decía esto en voz alta y al lado de Ranma, quien se hacía el que no escuchaba.

La verdad es que si Nabiki. Me alegra ver que ella esta contenta – decía tiernamente la chica sin darse cuenta que hería los sentimientos del chico de la trenza.

_"¿Contenta? Esto no esta nada bien entonces… debo hacer algo" _

Por su lado Akane estaba cada vez mas confundida. Al ver como Shinnosuke le haría frente a Kuno por ella, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extraña. Por un lado se sentía pasada a llegar (ella podía cuidarse de Kuno perfectamente bien), pero por el otro era bastante halagadora la forma en que la defendía, como la miraba y la trataba.

Bien ¡A luchar! – Anunciaba Soun.

¡Prepárate a morir infeliz! – gritaba con furia Kuno, mientras lo atacaba con toda su fuerza con un salto, para golpear su cabeza con la espada de madera.

Shinnosuke esquivo el golpe rápidamente, moviéndose al lado izquierdo, quedando así atrás de su oponente, Kuno se dio vuelta, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el mentón que lo dejo tambaleándose, luego un golpe en el estomago, en el rostro y se fue al suelo.

"_Es muy rápido…pero no tanto como yo" – pensaba Ranma_

¿Es todo lo que tienes Kuno? Pensé que sería mas difícil…Que decepción – Su voz no tenía pedantería, a pesar de que la frase en si era de alguien engreído, reflejaba su humildad. Eso le gustaba a Akane

_Me gusta que no sea tan engreído como todos los chicos de por aquí_ – Reflexionaba mirando a su ex prometido.

Claro que no es todo – Kuno protestaba débilmente tratando de pararse y continuar el combate, pero era inútil, el golpe en el estomago lo dejo totalmente sin aire, por lo que se desmayo.

El ganador es Shinnosuke! – Anunciaba Soun mientras levantaba su mano – ¡Felicitaciones hijo! Eres muy fuerte.

Pffff! Ganarle a Kuno no quiere decir nada, cualquiera vence a ese idiota – comentaba Ranma saltando por los tejados, para alejarse del dojo.

Shinnosuke quedo molesto por el comentario, es verdad que no le costó nada derrotar a Kuno, pero que tomen un logro de uno por tan poca cosa molesta a cualquiera.

Yo mejor me retiro a mi cuarto – Dijo yendo en dirección a su nuevo cuarto.

Yo también me voy, tengo tareas – Se excuso Akane viendo como todos volteaban a verla listos para llenarla de preguntas.

EN EL CUARTO DE AKANE.

Un ruido en la ventana hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y si, como lo sospecho era su adorado P-chan.

P-chan! Ven aquí pequeñito – Lo alzo en sus brazos y se acostó con el sobre su pecho. El cerdito se acomodó y la miro. Akane pudo notar cierta tristeza en los ojos del animalito – ¿Que pasa P-chan? ¿Estas triste? ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también lo estoy. Triste y confundida. – Suspiro fuertemente – Tengo un nuevo prometido…se llama Shinnosuke… Es muy atractivo, simpático, me encanta su forma de ser, es todo lo contrario a… a Ranma – Suspiró de nuevo – ¿Por qué él tiene que ser tan imbécil y tratarme siempre mal? Realmente debe odiarme P-chan – su voz se volvió temblorosa – Yo no quiero estar obligándolo a estar comprometido conmigo y menos casarme con alguien que no me quiere, eso sería lo peor - Dijo casi llorando – Creo que lo mejor es quedarme con Shinnosuke, el me aprecia al menos.

El pequeño cerdito sólo miraba tristemente a su dueña, él no quería verla sufrir, menos por su eterno rival, pero como cerdito no podía decirle nada, sólo se limito a acercarse y restregar su pequeña cabeza en una mejilla de la chica, como acariciándola.

No vale la pena pensar más en Ranma, no crees p-chan? Creo que es hora de darme una oportunidad con Shinnosuke, al menos lo intentaré…Ahora sólo necesito descansar – Se tendió en su cama y puso a su cerdito a su lado – Buenas noches mi pequeño p-chan. – Diciendo esto se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras, en otro cuarto de la casa, un chico se daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de dormir, tratando de dejar de pensar, cuando sintió unos pasos en el pasillo, luego fuera de su cuarto y finalmente alguien deslizo la puerta corrediza. Se sentó rápidamente en su futón para encontrarse de frente con su madre. Él sólo la miro interrogante, la verdad estaba un tanto enojado con ella por la idea del nuevo prometido de Akane, pero tenía muchas preguntas.

Que bueno que eres tú. Imagino que tienes mucho que hablar conmigo – Sentenció seriamente.

Hola hijo, así es – Se sentó al lado de él y le ofreció una taza de leche tibia – Sabia que no podrías dormir, supongo que debes tener muchas dudas ¿no?

! Claro que si! Primero que todo ¿Cómo conociste al idiota de Shinnosuke? – Su tono demostraba lo mal que le caía el chico.

Bueno, un día Uds. Estaban en el colegio y el llamo a Akane para pasar a visitarla, ya que estaba de paso por Nerima, yo lo invite a venir y esperarla, el acepto, vino y conversamos mucho, es un buen chico Ranma - Observo el rostro de su hijo desfigurarse de rabia. Sonrió para si misma.

¿Buen chico? ¡JA! Lo dudo. De todas formas… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprometerlo con Akane? – Pregunto confundido el chico.

Veras, cuando el vino hablamos de muchas cosas, entre esas cosas, bueno, noté que esta interesado en Akane y mucho al parecer, me dijo que es su primer amor – miro a su hijo que tenía cara de angustia y prosiguió – Y como sé que no tu no lo estas…bueno…ninguna madre quiere que su hijo este comprometido con una chica que no ama y peor si ambos se llevan como el perro y el gato, es obvio que no la quieres, es más ni siquiera la encuentras atractiva ¿no? – Ranma se ruborizo un poco, Nodoka lo notó divertida.

¡Claro que no! ¡Akane es más hombre que mujer! No me gusta en lo más mínimo – Exclamo agresivamente.

¿Lo ves? Por eso tuve esa idea. Para librarte a ti y a Akane de algo que no quieren ¿ Me entiendes hijo?

Lo entiendo mamá, pero, es que yo…yo…

¿Tu que cariño? – _Vamos dimelo! Confia en tu madre!_

No…no es que me desagrade taaanto…emm…la idea de…de… - ¡_Demonios! ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería decirle que en realidad quiero estar comprometido con esa marimacho?...Es mi madre, ¿debo confiar en ella? – _Emm… - La miró afligido – Como explicártelo…emm…

¿No quieres terminar el compromiso con Akane-chan? ¿Es eso hijo_? - ¡Muy bien Ranma! ¡Decidete! - Celebraba Nodoka en su interior._

Osea…no es que me guste, pero…de todas…de las otras prometidas…es la que es menos mala… ¿me entiendes? No me gusta en absoluto, es una marimacho pecho plano, que no tiene gracia y cocina asquerosamente mal, además es violenta, pesada y nada de sensible, es más…

Pero aun así la prefieres porque la quieres y es la única que te gusta ¿cierto? – Dijo rápidamente Nodoka.

¡Exacto! Es la única que me gusta – dijo cayendo en la trampa de su madre, que al decirlo tan rápido y convincentemente lo hizo parecer algo común y simple de aceptar – ¿Que?! Nooo! ¡No quise decir eso! Yo…no..NOOOOO! Mamá no quise decir eso, es sólo que lo dijiste…tu… yo…

Ranma… - Nodoka lo miro tiernamente y sonrió – Yo ya lo sabía, me di cuenta desde que los vi juntos la primera vez, no es necesario que me lo niegues a mi.

Pero…como? – Resignado, pregunto curioso – Como te diste cuenta? - Pregunto más rojo que un tomate.

Bueno…yo no pude verte crecer, pero te conozco a pesar de todo. Además sólo hace falta observarte un poco para notarlo – Río divertida.

¿Se me nota? !No puede ser! – Ranma sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos ocultando su rostro de la mirada de su madre que, por alguna razón lo avergonzaba demasiado.

Los que quieran verlo realmente lo notan y no sólo a ti se te nota – Con intensión de sembrar una duda en su hijo no continuo con la frase.

¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó.

Me refiero que a Akane-chan también se le nota quien le gusta.

¿A Akane le gusta alguien? ¿Quien? - Pregunto seriamente.

Si realmente quieres saber obsérvala, creo que hacerlo no te vendría nada de mal, aprenderías muchas cosas de ella – Nodoka habló con sabiduría, para luego agregar – Sólo no la mires como la miraste el otro día que te la topaste cuando salía del baño, Akane es algo tímida y se sentiría un poco ofendida – Menciono con la intención de avergonzar a su hijo que en ese momento sentía que moría de vergüenza. 

¡Mamá! ¿Cómo… - fue interrumpido

¡Ayyy mi amor, eres tan varonil! Cuando te vi mirarla así reafirme que en realidad la amas y que eres todo un hombre – Nodoka suspiraba y sonreía feliz mientras Ranma quería esconderse bajo tierra hasta olvidar lo que su madre decía. – Ahora sólo debes recuperarla hijo y no creo que te cueste mucho. – Lo miro confiada – ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Asi termina este nuevo capitulo después de muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar! Tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

Saludos a todos n_n


End file.
